Love includes all
by hayhayhiltz
Summary: We were never ever a happy go lucky family and something always happend to ruien what little happyness we had left..Daddy would hit mommy from time to time...well almost everday when i was a little.Mommy wouldnt even wince as he hit her.Then thigs changed
1. Chapter 1

It was semi normal when I was a little girl

It was semi normal when I was a little girl. Daddy would hit Mommy if he had too much to drink, or if he had a bad day at work. You see Daddy didn't have a regular job like a lawyer or a businessman. No, not Daddy. He wanted danger... Not a good life for himself and his family. Daddy sold drugs. Everyone knew it. I think mommy did too, but I guess she just didn't want to see it. I got ridiculed for him being the way she is and for Mommy being a spineless wimp... They said, "Daughter like mother!" He would also hit Mommy because I wasn't a boy. I don't know why it mattered if I was a guy or girl. Almost all the times he hit Mommy it was over me. Then I turned ten. Double digits as they say. The big one-oh. It was about ten o'clock and mommy was taking a long hot shower. Daddy didn't hit her for a month. She was his "perfect" wife as they say. She did everything she was told. I mean everything. If he said he was hungry she would hop up, stop whatever she was doing and ask what he wanted. If she had to go get it then cook it she would. It was pathetic. As I said mom was in the shower and as I walked through the kitchen I accidentally knocked over Snaps, my dog's food bowl. The brown and tan ovals were all over the place! I heard Dad jump out of his brown leather easy chair. I knew he was coming to see what happened. He stormed into the kitchen. What could I do run?? He would have caught me, but I wasn't that smart to know that at the time. So as you guessed I did the dumbest thing in the world I ran like a bat out of hell. I took a few steps I was almost at the door when he caught me by my arm and spun me back to face him.

"What did you do??" he asked harshly even though he already knew.

"I...I...I" I stuttered shakily.

"Out with it girl", he said more than a little annoyed.

"I spilt Snaps food by accident!" I cried.

"Well, then time for your punishment. You are old enough now..." he said as he smirked evilly at the thought of what he was going to do enter his mind.

After my tenth birthday every time something bad happened he blamed it on me. No matter who did it I got punished for it. He said I was a bad omen. For my punishment I got slapped, kicked punched and every thing in between. It was about a month after my birthday.

He walked up to me slowly and said, "Today was the day my son was conceived so today is the day you die!!"

I backed away slowly...

"I have had too live with you too long you bitch!!" He yelled.

He pulled out a shiny, silver knife. I hit the wall. He pinned me to it grabbed my hand and sliced into the face of it the kanji for love as he did this he said, "This is so you never forget that no one will love you... EVER! You are too worthless to love!"

Right before he stabbed me in the heart I grabbed his hand that was welding the knife and pushed back with all my force. He was stronger. So I bit him. His blood tasted good so I licked it off my lips. He dropped the knife. It clattered by my feet. I bent down and snatched it up as he staggered back clutching his hand. Cursing his devil daughter and the ground she walks on.

I yelled, "Don't come any closer"

He yelled, "You are going to die for that!!"

He lunged at me crackling the whole time as a cruel smile spread across his face. It happened so fast. I killed him. I didn't mean to, but it just happened. The knife protruded from his chest. One last wheezing breath escaped his lips as he fell on top of me. His blood oozed out covering me.


	2. Life

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Life**

I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat like always. This has been happening ever since my dad 'left'. I have had these dreams since I was a kid (well since I was ten and I'm 15 now) that's why I don't sleep much. If I do my mind is plagued with nightmares beyond comprehension.

Hello my name is Sakura Haruno. I was ten when the so-called 'accident' happened. In my tearms it means I killed my father. I know it was an accident, but the doctors don't agree. It was self defense I mean he was coming at me with a _HUGE_ knife. It wasn't my fault...

My mom is seeing Mr. Uchiha's best friend. (Yes, I do know my mom doesn't have any taste in men what so ever) Me and Mom have to move into the Uchiha Mansion because that's where Mom's boyfriend lives. (He must be a loser!) I really do not know much about them except they hsve two sons. The sons are both at the top of their classes and supposed to be good looking. I bet they are going to be arrogant assholes, pricks, cold hearted bastards or something to that effect. Either way I don't think we are going to co-exist very easily. I wish I knew what I was heading into so I could prepare myself, but I guess I am going in alone.

Mom says we are guests so_ I _have to do everthing the Uchihas say. (My mom is basically royality because she is dating his best friend and she is an adult.) I am to be respectful, courteous, and charming. Mr. Uchiha and his best friend are related. They are distant cousins, so get this Mr. Uchiha told my mom to tell me I could have one of his sons, AND it wont ruien the good Uchiha name. He is so nice isn't he?

I felt my mom proding me in the leg trying for the billionth time to make small talk with me. I just turned up my Ipod...

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say..._

_I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided..._

I closed my eyes and laid my head back.

_Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip,  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone..._

_Am I just some chick you placed beside you,  
To take somebody's place?  
When you turn around can you recognize my face..?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case,  
Everything wasn't okay.._

_I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
thats when i decided..._

_Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm startin' to trip  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone_

_Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud  
Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud_

_Open your eyes  
Open up wide_

_Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone_

_Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere_

_Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not goin anywhere_

The song ended as we stoped. I looked out the tinted windows of the limo and gasped. It looked like a castle looming in the distance. It was HUGE! I shoved my feet into my Visions, shoved my Ipod into my bag, and steped out into the pouring rain. The chauffer looked pained. Mom was looking at him expectantly, but I was already out of the car. As he started towards me I waved him away and he gave me a greatful look as he hurried over to help Mom get out. I pull my hood from my black hoodie onto my head and slosh towards the house that is to be my new home..

* * *

A/N: The song is Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne...Please R&R!!


	3. FIGHT

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Family**

I walk in and stand by mom. I look and see Mr Uchiha and his two sons. From what I was told in the car Sasuke is the younger one. He is my age and Itachi is older by four years. I was also told that the high school and the college share the same campus. Sasuke and Itachi looked bored and non-caring all at the same time. They had eveys that looked at nothing and everything all at once. Their faces looked like they were carved out of marble. They looked too ethereal, they were stunning. I just wanted to reach out and stroke the marble skin one of their faces.

Then in one swift motion they looked at me. I noticed their cold, emotionless black eyes. I shiver slightly in my drenched colthes. The only sound in the room was the drip,drip of the water falling off my clothes. I shivered slightly.

In a cold voice Mr. Uchiha said,"Welcome to my humble domane."

I snort and Mom slighly steps on my foot with her high heel shoe. I wince softly and the only one that might of heard it was Sasuke because he smirked slightly.

"Sorry",I mutter...cursing him and my mom under my breath.

Earning me another slight smirk from Saskue.

Mr. Uchiha continues," Miss Haruno-"

"Sakura. Just call me Sakura Mr. Uchiha...," I said

"Please", I added as an after thought

Mr. Uchiha gave a ruelful smile and Snarled, "Miss Haruno in the guest of the house the bathrooms are getting redone. So you are going to have to use Sasuke's or Itachi's. Also Miss Haruno I do not like to be corrected expecially in my own damn home. So please remeber I run this house hold and you follow my rules and my rules only. Do you understand, Miss Haruno??"

"No I do not understand. But what I do understand is that you have two handsome sons and a wonderful reputation.", He smirked as I paused for a breath, "And all that has lead you to thinking you have the balls to stand up to me. You probably don't have a big cock but you make up for that by being a dick." ,I turned to my mom," And you! There is no such person as Mono Uchiha I checked so you should know how big this mans dick is. So Mother is he all man or not."I snarled.

"Uhhhhhh",Mom said

"That is what I thought he isn't all man. And his sons are probably around the same size as him so they are tiny. I also refuse to be treated like a guest when my mom is your fuckbuddy. ",Mom blushed and muttered something about we should have been quieter,

"So listen her Mr. Uchiha I will not be talked down to. I will be treated no different then your sons and I will do what I want. So give me the keys, credit cards, a car, a room, a bathroom in the family hall and prvliges to your sevents and I will stay out of you hair other wise I will expose you for what you are."I finished and heled out my hands as a couple cards, keys and such were dropped in my waiting hand.

I went to my room that was furnished with a king size bed that had black and red silk sheets, a black leather couch, a plasma screen, master bath, end tables, lamps, huge walk in closet. It was furnished in a gothic theme that suited me just fine.

After I was done packing I went to hot topic and bought tons of clothes, shoes and accesories. I also bought school supplies and body wash,shampoo,conditioner, and everthing in between. I also got a new back pack and makeup. All in all today was a good day. I went hope and took a bubble bath, packed my bag, and went to bed excited for the comming day

* * *

A/N I know a little short yet i think it is good. R&R


	4. school

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEEP"

I woke up to the annoying beeping sound. I found the offending object and threw it against the wall. I heard a satisfying "bang" and smirked. Then I realized I had school today. I shot up like a bullet fired from a gun.

I raced to the bathroom with clothes in hand and took a nice hot shower. It was shorter than I would have liked but that couldn't be helped

I rushed down stairs with my school bag . I slid onto the barstool and brushed my hair back down with my fingers. As Sasuke and Itachi walked down stairs I pretended that I was there the whole time.

"What took you so long??" I asked

Sasuke glared at me

Itachi smirked.

"You just got here a few moment yourself" Said Itachi lazily

"I did not" I said " I was here since yesterday" I said sarcastically

Itachi snorted and Itachi smirked

Fugaku comes into the room and announces" time for school and Sakura good luck"

Sasuke and Itachi shred confused looks then shrugged and walked out of the kitchen following her. They watched her ass as her hips swung

I turned around and said "stop watching my ass" Then I continued walking to the limo.

I got in and laid down on a leather seat making the brothers share a seat. I snickered.

I received a glare from both the brothers, Itachi and Sasuke

I lay here listening to my IPOD and I remember my last school

Look at her she has pink hair. She must dye it. Oh look she has such a big forehead.

I eventually did not care about their insults anymore. This school is probably going to be the same.

We arrive at school. I look out the window and gasp. It was so BIG! I looked out and saw that I was going to get lost.

I stepped out of the car and walked to the main entrance doors. I found the office quickly enough. I walked up to the secretary who was a woman with black hair. She glanced up at me and continued working on paperwork.

"Hi I am Haruno Sakura. I am new you have my transcripts correct?" I said politely

"Yes Miss Uchiha." Said the secretary

" I am Haruno Sakura Not Uchiha Sakura" I stated a little pissed

" It says here that you live at the Uchiha Estate so you must be an Uchiha. " She stated

" Yes I live there but I Am not an Uchiha" I said

" Then you don't live there only Uchiha's Live at the estate" she said

" Damn you. You are a bitch. I pulled out a couple credit cards and showed he that they were in my name and signed by Fugaku Uchiha.

"Fine you may go and see Tsunade-Sama" she waved her hand in a dismissal

I walked in and was met by a busty blonde woman.

"You must be Sakura Haruno not Uchiha" She said as she smiled

I laughed. This woman I could get along with.

"Yes I am" I said

" Well you are going to be my apprentice because you scores at you other school were perfect. You are going to give the Uchiha's a run for their money" She said as her eyes sparkled with laughter

"Duh" I stated

We burst out laughing . When we were done laughing she handed me my schedule

**Reading with kakashi**

**Writing with Anko**

**Lunch**

**Art with purvey Sage**

**Math with Kakashi**

**Science with Anko**

**Social studies with Purvey Sage**

**PE With Guy**

She looked at her schedule and laughed this was going to be so easy…..


	5. AN PLEASE READ

Hey to all my readers umm I have no clue if I should continue my story please review and tell me if I should. I have lost all inspiration for this story. Pleas if you want me to continue I need ideas. Thank you

Hayhay


	6. per 1

(First period.)

Tsunade and Sakura talked for a few minutes eacg see how far they could push each other. To Saura Tsuande is like the mother she wishes to have and to Tsunade sakura is like the daughter she has never had.

Tsunade was guiding Sakura to her First class (with much objections from the secretary who was jealous of Sakura. She loves Uchiha Sasuke), talking about the teachers she has and how they were. After the talk was finished they were standing in front of the door for her first class. The calss that she would introduce herself and start the rumors that will be going on about her no matter whatIn the class room."Listen up class, we are going to have a new student today, she will behere any minute now" Kakashi said making sure he had the classes class was busy talking about who the new student was when there were 3 knocks, the class stopped talking as Kakashi called them in. when they were inside Tsunade turned to the class and said in a calm and firm voice.

"This is Haruno Sakura, I hope you treat her with the same respect as you treat your friends and your teachers and ME!" Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am" the class said as always. They knew they were going to do no such the mean time Sakura was thinking of how to say what her hobbies are ifshe should tell them about her past or not, she could only picture their faceswhen she told them. 'Hello my hobbies are, reading, writing and killing, Ikilled my father at a young age because he was hitting my mom and me, and now my mom and I are living with the Uchiha family, my mom is dating Mr. Uchiha maybe dating is a too big of a word because she only is his ** buddy and she would probably go for his son's too' Sakura almost laughed at this, like I'm going to say that. Sakura thought."Hey Sakura are you still alive?" Tsunade said waving a hand in front ofher face.

"Huh?, what?, yeah I'm alive, I was just thinking" Sakura saidshaking her head a bit.

"Okay now why don't you tell the class yourhobbies and what you like, and maybe we can talk in my office after school,about how your first day at school was" Tsunade said taking her leave.

Sakura stood there considering her options.

Finally she said," I am Sakura Haruno and that's all you need to know. If you knew more I'd have to kill you"

The look on everyone's face was priceless. All their faces went plae at the same time. Sakura even added a glare and it looked like a couple people crapped their pants.

"Any questions?" She asked and Hands shot up

She looked at a girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes. The girl finally realized that ment she could as her question but it took a few seconds.

"Is that your real hair?"

Sakura growled and spat out 'Yes it is. And I hate it. I dye it black but I haven't had time lately"

"Bitch"

It was wisperd but still there and ino knew sakura heard it from the glare she was getting.

Saukra now looked at the girl with brown buns and brown eyes

"Why do you wear so much black?" She asked

"Because I can" saukra said

No more hands were raised and she looked at Kakashi waiting

He looked up and said go sit next to gaara. Gaara please show her where to sit.

All of a sudden she felt grainy sand wrap around her. She did not scream she did not struggle she just let it take her away. They looked almost the same. (Gaara wearing: Black slipknot shirt and black baggy jeans with chains and a hoodie

Sakura wearing: a black T shirt that says fuck you and balck jeans and a hoodie)

She sat there and looked at the man next to her. Hair like blood sleep deprived murky green eyes and a face that showed no emotion.

He looked at her with her long pink hair that he still could see the black and her dark green eyes and face that was almost as stoic as his.

She enjoyed when his sand was on her. He felt a demonic chakra in him. She reached out and was met with

**Hey babe**

_**Who are you**_

**The one you were trying to find**

_**His demon**_

**Yes and guess what only his soul mate can talk to me so you are now ours babe**

_**I don't think so**_

**Do you really want to challenge a demon??? Do you feel the need to DIE???**

_**Maybe**_

…

_**What you don't want to kill me ??? (she mocked)**_

**No, you are too exotic. I like you so I wont kill you**

_**You couldn't if you tried!**_

The man named Gaara spoke.

"For some reason I like sitting next to you. And I am not dreaming about killing you and tasting your blood on me he said slowly

" That's always a good thing and I am experiencing the same feeling so don't think its all you. This has never happened before why now???" She said

( btw people kakashi went back to his book and everyone is talking.)

**He is in love and so are you baby doll**

_**Fuck you**_

**I would fuck you. Me? I am Shakaku and He is Gaara and You my fiesty little girl are Sakura**

AN /**I would like to thank **Angel-miesjuhh For this chapter. She after all half wrote it. So if I was you I would thank her form the bottom of your hearts as I do….

**Haley**


End file.
